Ichioka Reina
|caption = Ichioka Reina, Juni 2017 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 162cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Sängerin, Schauspielerin, Model |active = seit 2012 ( Jahre) |agency = UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2012-) |label = UP-FRONT WORKS |generation = 17. Generation |join = Dezember 2012 |days = |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Team Okai }} Ichioka Reina (一岡怜奈) ist eine Sängerin unter dem Hello! Project. Sie ist Leader einer Gruppe, für die zurzeit Mitglieder gesucht werden. Sie trat dem Hello! Project 2012 als Hello Pro Kenshuusei bei. Biografie Ichioka Reina wurde am 25. Februar 1999 in Tokyo, Japan geboren. In der Mittelschule war Ichioka Mitglied im Schauspielclub ihrer Schule. Zu dieser Zeit begann sie, Tanz- und Gesangsunterricht zu nehmen. 2011 nahm sie bei einem Casting für EXILE teil. Vor ihrer Zeit im Hello! Project war Ichioka Model bei JS Girl. 2012 Sie nahm am Casting für Morning Musumes 11. Generation teil, wurde jedoch nicht ausgewählt. Am 20. November wurde verkündet, dass Ichioka den Hello Pro Kenshuusei beitreten würde. 2015 Für °C-utes Musikvideo für "Tsugi no Kado wo Magare" trat Ichioka als Backgroundtänzerin auf. 2017 Ichioka war Backgroundtänzerin für die Singles "To Tomorrow" von ℃-ute und "Jidanda Dance" von Juice=Juice. Am 5. Mai wurde während des Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2017 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~s überraschend bekanntgegeben, dass Ichioka neben Kawamura Ayano und Danbara Ruru in naher Zukunft debütieren würde. Fast zwei Monate später, am 26. Juni, wurde verkündet, dass sie, anders als die anderen beiden Kenshuusei, keiner bestehenden Gruppe beitreten wird, sondern Leader einer neuen Gruppe wird. Für diese werden zurzeit Mitglieder gesucht. Persönliches Familie= Sie hat eine ältere Schwester namens Ichioka Anna. |-|Bildung= Als sie dem Hello! Project beitrat besuchte Ichioka die 2. Klasse der Mittelschule. Seit März 2017 hat sie die High School beendet. |-|Freundschaften= *'Kaga Kaede:' (Freundliche) Rivalin, waren in derselben Kenshuusei-Generation. *'Horie Kizuki' *'Murota Mizuki' *'Yamagishi Riko' *'Maeda Kokoro' |-|Bedeutung des Namens= Ichiokas Vorname, Reina, bedeutet "weise" (怜; rei), kombiniert mit einem phonetischen Charakter (奈; na). Profil Stats= *'Name:' Ichioka Reina (一岡怜奈) *'Spitzname: '''Icchan (いっちゃん) *'Geburtstag:' *'Geburtsort:' Tokyo, Japan *'Blutgruppe:' A *'Größe:' 162cm *'Westliches Sternzeichen': Fische *'Hello! Project Status:' **2012-11-20: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member *'Hello! Project Gruppen:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2012–2017) **TBA (2017-) |-|Q&A= *'Hobbies:' Westliche Musik hören, Kanji lesen, Tanzen, Singen *'Besonderes Talent:' Züge an ihren Farben unterscheiden *'Lieblingsmusikgenre:' K-Pop *'Lieblingsessen:' Roter Kaviar, Mozuku, Erdbeeren, Natto *'Lieblingsfarbe:' Hellblau, weiß, rosa *'Schwäche:' Mathe *'Lieblingsitem im Schulessen:' Gratin *'Lieblingstier:' Eisbären *'Lieblingssport:' Basketball, Volleyball *'Charmpoint:' Ihre Liebe für Züge *'Motto:' "''Tsuneni egao! Nani o suru toki demo jibun no mae ni kagami o oite kao o mi teru" (常に笑顔!何をするときでも自分の前に鏡を置いて顔をみてる; Immer Lächeln! Egal was ich tue, ich habe immer einen Spiegel vor mir und schau mir ins Gesicht. *'Lieblingssong aus dem H!P:' "Ame no Furanai Hoshi dewa Aisenai Darou?", "Kimi ga Ireba", "Hitorijime Shitakatta Dake na no ni", "Chou HAPPY SONG", Loving you too much", "Brainstorming" *'Schaut auf zu:' Tanaka Reina, Suzuki Kanon, Tamura Meimi, Kumai Yurina, Fukuda Kanon Werke Theater *2013 Sakura no Hanataba als Shiina Yuuko (椎名裕子) *2013 Ikinuku Kiseki ~Juu Nenme no Negai~ (イキヌクキセキ〜十年目の願い〜) *2016 Nega Poji Poji *2017 Pharaoh no Haka Internet *2013- Hello! Project Station *2013 Hello Pro Kenshuusei no Tadaima Kenshuuchuu! Musikvideos *2017 ℃-ute - To Tomorrow (als Backgroundtänzerin) *2017 Juice=Juice - Jidanda Dance (als Backgroundtänzerin) Fernsehen *2013-2014 ~Onedari Entame!~ Hapi★Pure Trivia *Sie ist Fan von Morning Musume und Matsuura Aya. *Sie ist seit ihrer Grundschulzeit ein Zug-Otaku. Sie mag insbesondere die JR Chuo-Linie, E5 Hayabusa Shinkansen und E6 Komachi. *Sie war Finalistin im ersten Casting für Morning Musumes 11. Generation. Ihre Nummer war #61. *Ihre Lieblingsmodelinie ist RONI. *Als sie das erste Mal danach gefragt wurde sagte sie, sie schaue auf zu Suzuki Kanon. Sie gab ihr zum Valentinstag selbstgemachte Pralinen. *Shimizu Saki lobte sie für ihr Können im Harmonie-Singen. Weiterführende Links *Offizielles Profil *JS Profil Category:2012 beigetreten Category:Ichioka Reina en:Ichioka Reina es:Ichioka Reina it:Ichioka Reina